


Pokemon Whisperer

by bumblezz



Series: Pokèing Drama [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, How Do I Tag, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Romantic Relationship If You Squint, Short One Shot, i did not intend for it to be romantic but if you read it in that light sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: "What the fuck?""I second that, mi amigo..."Pokemon are a bit of a mystery...
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Noah (Total Drama), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Pokèing Drama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541044
Kudos: 9





	Pokemon Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is SHIT<  
> this will be the first and last time i ever write pokemon speech in huge chunks like this

"Frog-adier."

" 'Lucha."

"Frog-Frog."

"Haw-luch."

"Frogadier!"

"Hawlu!"

Frogadier's eyes narrow.

"Frog?"

Hawlucha waves wildly to his left.

" 'Lu-ucha!"

"Froga!"

Hawlucha rolls his eyes and nods.

" 'Lucha-haw!"

Frogadier shakes his head.

"Frog-frogadier."

Hawlucha sputters and trembles in laughter.

"Hawlu! 'Lucha-haw!"

"Frog-adier! Frog-Frog."

The duo abruptly look towards their near left and at their trainers, Alejandro and Noah, respectively. In an instant they freeze up and mutter awkwardly, shuffle their feet, then dash off in different directions. Noah raises a brow and exchanges a ponderous look with Alejandro. 

"What the fuck?"

"I second that statement, amigo — what the heck?"

**Author's Note:**

> rated t for one swear word because i'm anxious :))


End file.
